


Northern Winds

by ArkAngelHFB



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkAngelHFB/pseuds/ArkAngelHFB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summery: The relation ship between Ashe x Tryndamere explored as well as the impact it has on the world they forge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bickering...

**Northern Winds**

Summery: The relation ship between Ashe x Tryndamere explored.

A/N: #%$ it let do THIS! I'm writing for an hour starting now... let see what comes out... This didn't turn out so well...

"Talking" &  _'Thinking'_

**Chapter 1: Bickering...**

"Do you Ashe, of Freljord, agree to this union?" Asked a robed man.

"I accept." Ashe answered in a loud steady voice as she knelt. Her balance steady, one hand on her knee, the other placed on the ground palm down, hand open. She bowed her head slightly while out of the corner of her eye she glanced at the tall man standing next to her. " _He couldn't even bother to fully button the attire?"_

"Do you Tryndamere, of the Barbarians of the North, agree to this union?" Again the robed man asked.

"Yeah, I accept it!" Tryndamere's voice boom as a few cheered from behind him. He more plopped down to a knee, one hand resting on his Knee the other he firmly slapped onto Ashe's shoulder.

" _Oww... You Moron!"_  Ashe clinched her jaw as she flinched from the force of the hand. She tried not to let her stoic expression break as she stared at Tryndamere out of the corner of her eye. " _Your hand doesn't go on my back it goes on the ground next to mine! Ring and pinky finger overlapping with mine! HOW MANY TIMES DID WE HAVE TO GO OVER THIS IN THE PAST THREE DAYS... FOURTY, NO! FIFTHY TIMES AND YOU STILL IGNORE THE MOST SIMPLE OF MY PEOPLE'S TRADITIONS!?"_

Tryndamere glanced down at Ashe meeting her gaze. " _She must be bored as all hell... Well same here."_

Ashe held his gaze as she gritted her teeth. " _For my people... for peace. At least he can' t screw up anything else."_

"VERY WELL!" The man in the robes yelled loudly holding up his hands. "Is there any opposition!?"

Tryndamere tightened his grip on Ashe's shoulder slightly. "Don't worry... The stupid boring part is almost over."

" _Why is he talking during the ceremony, and did he just call my people's ceremony stupid?"_  Ashe blinked as she exhaled keeping her outward composure. " _If there is any mercy in this world an assassin will end me now."_

"Good! As strong as the northern winds blow, may your bound be stronger!" The robed man bowed as he motion for the two in front of him to stand.

Tryndamere surged up with a huff, using his hand on Ashe's shoulder to push off with. "About time!"

" _For peace, for peace, for peace..."_ Ashe sighed as she gracefully straighten and rose to her feet, keeping eye contact with the robed man.

"You are now Husband and Wife. Queen and King of Feldjord." The robed man announced.

" _It's done... peace for my people finally."_  Ashe let a feint smile grace her lips as she nodded in small bow to the priest, before she started to turn to face the cheering crowd of people that cheered behind her. " _We bow to the crowd, then he kisses my forehead and we walk out together, his arm on my shoulder... Simple and elegant. A good show of unity between us. That is the plan."_

Tryndamere grinned as his left hand caught Ashe's face as she turned. His other hand snaking around to the lower part of the small of her back, as he planted a deep kiss on her lips. Tryndamere's left hand slipped behind Ashe's neck to hold her in the kiss as he dipped her backwards slightly.

" _What just..."_ Ashe's mind went blank as there was a gasp from the crowd, a brief pause of near silence, Then a thunderous roar of cheering erupted.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like years before Tryndamere broke it and drew in a deep breath before turning and walking down the isle, One hand on Ashe's hip guiding her next to him as his other hand waved to the crowd.

Ashe kept her eyes forward as she fought the blush that was already spreading across her face. She could not be more happy as they walked outside into the near freezing air and a cool wind blew across her burning checks. Her feet felt more at home walking across the frozen ground as they reached the carriage which offered shelter from the crowd that was still cheering for the couple.

As soon as the carriage door closed Tryndamere pulled on his shirt opening it down to his abs. "Man I'm glad that crap is over... This shirt is hotter than hell."

"That wasn't the plan." Ashe muttered as she sat still gripping her knees with her hands.

"And that guy just would not shut up. He just went on and on about nothing!" Tryndamere said with a loud chuckle as he leaned back into the seat as the carriage began to rumbled along the path.

"That wasn't the plan." Ashe again said her voice a little louder.

"What?" Tryndamere asked, as he reached for a small pink bottle.

"That. Was. Not. The. Plan." Ashe said as she ran her hand through her hair. "This is a political Marriage, Not some honey moon romp. We have to show strength and dignity in public. We must do so at all times."

"Aahh, Forget that garbage." Tryndamere said with a big grin.

"Or we could not forget it and instead stick to the plan. You know the one that brings happiness and peace to our people without risking lives or anything else." Ashe snapped back.

"Here, drink this it will thaw you out a bit." Tryndamere said as he opened the bottle, sipped it and then swung his arm tossing the open bottle to Ashe.

Ashe caught the bottle, her eyes looking for any sigh of the bottle spilling while in flight "A, what is it? B, how did you throw it without spilling it."

Tryndamere laughed as he reached for large green bottle. "We barbarians have a few tricks... and knowing how to move a bottle around a camp fire is a must have in our circle. That drink is a little something Singed cook up for us."

Ashe looked from the bottle to Tryndamere then back to the bottle. "And you trust him?"

"Hell no... but what kinda of monster would pull something on a man's wedding day?" Tryndamere laughed as if he'd told a joke worth writing down. " _I did well... She could be less up tight, but she sure is a fine thing to stare at and very strong."_ Tryndamere smiled across the carriage at the woman who sighed.

"A monster exactly like Singed..." Ashe said as she continued to look at the potion before smelling it. "This... smells like a fruit drink."

"Look, There are Noxusain houses, pulling a Piltover carriage, driven by Ionian's most skilled carriage... err carriage driver, and all guarded by Demacian Riders. When in the hell is this ever going to happen again. Now come over here and we can share this bottle that Gragus made for us. This is the one time in yah life yah can let that icy guard down." Tryndamere popped the cork on the battle chuckling as it bounced of the ceiling. "I'll bet you your ass, this is anything but fruit drink."

Ashe sighed lifting the bottle to her lips drinking the beverage Singed had made. "Whatever..." Ashe sighed crossing the carriage to sit next to the Barbarian King who promptly wrapped an arm around her. "So... Trynd... How much will you need to drink before you'll put an apple on your head?" Ashe closed her eyes grinning, the sweet taste of Singed's potion still on her lips.

"If you're the one firing? Hell..." Tryndamere held up the bottle looking it over before shrugging and lifting it to his lips downing over half the bottle. "Well Fuck..."

Ashe blinked looking up at him. "What?"

Tryndamere looked into the bottle then smell it. "That fat Bastard... its just a damn fruit drink."

Ashe, for the first time that day, genuinely laughed covering her mouth as she grinned up at the fuming barbarian. "So about the bet... I guess that means I will be keeping to myself tonight."

Tryndamere blinked a few times before smiling and grinning. "Woah... Never mind, Gragus didn't pull any punches. Weird Magic brew... all the kick in it sneaks up on yaah. Well fire away." He pushed the bottle into Ashe's lap as he lend over and pulled her into another kiss.

Ashe closed her eyes until a bump in the road broke the kiss. She sat drawing in a breath as the carriage bumped along the road. " _This isn't so bad... he isn't perfect but he could be worse... and this the best for my people and his."_ Ashe reach for a glass on a small self where they were stored. She lifted the glass out of a slot and started to pour a drink only to have her husband slap the glass to the floor. "Really?" Ashe watched as the drink spilled.

"This is a celebration... forget the pansy glasses, man up, and drink the right way. Anything worth drinking is worth drinking the 'right' way... right from the bottle." Tryndamere pulled Ashe a bit closer to him with his arm as his other hand lifted the bottle up towards her mouth.

"Man up..."Ashe said in a flat tone.

"Yeap." Tryndamere responded.

Ashe lifted the bottle to her lips and took a short drink of the brew. "Satisfied?"

"Just a bit, but we're getting there." Tryndamere started to lean for another kiss before he stopped and promptly lurked forward onto his knees on the floor of the carriage throwing up. "Ok... Now I'm not at all."

Ashe covered her face setting the bottle down on the floor. "Piltover is not going to be pleased about this... way to man up." Ashe sighed, rolling her eyes as she looked out the window at the country side. "You know Gragus doesn't play when it comes to drinks and you just go and drank half of the brew right away." Ashe spoke softly enjoying the country side that rolled by and the slight buzz of Gragus's brew.

Tryndamere wiped his mouth before shifting back, sitting on the floor and laying his head on the seat of the carriage. "Laugh while you can I'mma still collect on our bet tonight."

Ashe groaned as she let her forehead hit the glass of the window. A moment later Ashe clinched her jaw before dropping to the floor as Tryndamere just had. She wiped her mouth before glancing back at Tryndamere. "This is why I don't drink and I don't let my guard down..."

"Oh shut up." Tryndamere barked.

Ashe closed her eyes, her head spinning in a fog.

xxxXXXxxx

As the Carriage arrived at a large Demacian estate, Ashe and Tryndamere stepped out onto a stone walkway. Several Demacian summoners stood watching. Tryndamere felt as though he was getting his second wind. They began to walk towards the entrance to the fine Demacian estate where several prominent political figures had already arrived.

Ashe sighed as she looked over the faces of summoners. " _Glad we had a change of cloths."_ Ashe returned a slight bow to a summoner as he passed. "Demacia was kind enough to offer a ball in our honor."

"At least you didn't spill Gragus' brew." Tryndamere said flatly. "Later tonight I'm giving it another shot."

" _Not a fast learner."_ Ashe looped her arm under Tryndamere's as she covered her mouth for a moment. "Please take me too our room." Ashe whispered.

"Well aren't you getting a bit antsy." Tryndamere said, as he grinned.

"No... I'm still feeling ill. I'd like to rest a bit before dinner tonight. If I have to sit through Demacian speeches I'm doing so rested." Ashe muttered under her breath before she flinched realizing what she said out loud. " _Why did I say that out loud? How strong is the brew Gragus make?"_  Ashe glanced around, taking solace in the luck that no one other than Tryndamere had been close enough to hear her.

"Congratulation Tryndamere and Ashe!" A summoner called as he stepped in front of the two. "Remember me, I go by the tag Ark Angel HFB, I summon you guys a lot. I just wanted to say I'm happy for you tw-"

"Move it." Tryndamere pushed the summoner aside as he followed the path into a large room. "I swear every time that idiot calls me, we get killed more than the damn minions."

"Hun..." Ashe glanced back, her head feeling light. "We tend to do really well... Maybe you are the problem." Ashe said with a slight grin.

"Oh ha ha." Tryndamere snarled as they walked inside the building.

xxxXXXxxx

Ashe walked into the joint room smiling as she looked at the massive bed.  _"It will be the same bed but... it isn't like we will be next to one another..."_  She still felt ill as she walked over to the bed and sat down gracefully before laying back gently.

Tryndamere on the other hand wasted no time in simply walking over and flopping onto the bed. "Sleep an hour, then go feast, I'm going to enjoy Gragus's gift and then I'm collecting our little bet."

"That is very unlikely." Ashe rolled over mumbling into a pillow.

_  
A/N: It sucks, I know it, you know it... Sorry for wasting your time. I should really not write when I'm sleepy...


	2. Just A Tap

**Chapter 2:**  Just A Tap

Ashe walked into the joint room smiling as she looked at the massive bed. "It will be the same bed but... it isn't like we will be next to one another..." She still felt ill as she walked over to the bed and sat down gracefully before laying back gently.

Tryndamere on the other hand wasted no time in simply walking over and flopping onto the bed. "Sleep an hour, then go feast, I'm going to enjoy Gragus's gift and then I'm collecting our little bet."

Ashe rolled over before mumbling into a pillow. "That is very unlikely."

xxxXXXxxx

_People walked at an easy pace as they milled about the town square. Couples held hands walking close to each other in the cold as snow fell. Still food seems plentiful as some carried bread, and everyone seemed to be clothed well. The town seemed to hum with Joy as cold blue eyes scanned over it._

xxxXXXxxx

_As the figures in black cloaks and armor flowed into the village, cutting down the villagers they overtook, a hail of arrows flew through their ranks. Defending troops grouped and pushed through the gaps were warriors downed by arrows had fallen. The black cloaked attackers broke away fleeing as more arrows picked them off and the defending forces chased them down. As the battle ended steely blue eyes scanned over the survivors. Mothers hugged children, fathers rustled the hair of their young, and the remaining people stood together in safety as the snow fell around them._

xxxXXXxxx

Ashe's eyes flickered her mind sweeping over the dream she had been having.  _"Whatever this marriage is... for that, it is worth it."_ She rubbed sleep from her eyes as she looked to her side to see the sleeping sat up as she ran her hand through her hair to untangle it. A few passes through her hair with her figures and she stood up flipping her hair back over her shoulder.

Tryndamere's eyes opened to stare at Ashe's back as reality pushed the dream from his mind.  _"I'll put up with the pansy ass crap for that."_ Tryndamere didn't bother stopping in a sitting position as he rolled out of the bed and onto his feet. "Hey is it time to go do the whole eating and pansy ass crap."

Ashe sighed. "It is not pansy crap. It is helping secure the future of mining in Freljord. This dinner can bring Freljord great wealth and good relations with our neighbors ." Ashe said as she tried to straightened her clothing.  _"I can't believe I slept in this. Everything needs to be handled delicately today."_

"Hah, whatever, talk with people who don't know how to throw a punch. Sounds like pansy ass shit to me." Tryndamere laughed to himself as he walked to the luggage that had been brought in for them. "Well let's get things straight." He reached out taking hold green bottle before walking to a table and placing it on the table. "We do the wimpy stuff, then I tackle this, then we settle our little wager,"

Ashe couldn't help but groan. "At least you have your priorities straight." Ashe walked to a finely wrapped bungle of silk. She parted the silk wrappings before picking up the dress they protected. The elegant light blue dress was held firmly as she walked to the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

"Yeah sure... I know your type, you'll take half a damn hour." Tryndamere watched her walk into the restroom before grinned.

xxxXXXxxx

Ashe slipped from her current wrinkled dress before she lit it dropped to the floor. She was standing holding the new dress in front of her when she heard the whistle from behind her. "Really..." Ashe was sure to not turn around completely as she held the new dress to her chest and barely looked over her shoulder to give the man an annoyed look.

Tryndamere smirked as he clapped his hands as his eyes trialed up and down Ashe's backside.  _"Damn nice to stare at..."_

"Would you get out, I'm trying to dress." Ashe said giving the man a could stare.

Tryndamere didn't say a word as he scoffed, crossed his arms, and continued to look over Ashe's backside.

"Fine... Take a good look. It's the last you're going to get..." Ashe quipped over her shoulder as she went back to dressing.

"Feh," The barbarian watched as she rather quickly and gracefully slipped into the dress. The dress fit tight to her body, outlining it but leaving everything to the imagination.  _"Hell she almost looks better in the damn dress... almost."_

Ashe finished tying the knot at the back of her neck that held the top of the open back dress up. Ashe slung the silk cape over her shoulder tying a elegant knot under one of the metal buckets at the tip of the cape. "Ok, follow the plan and let me do the talking." Ashe turned, walking back into the main room to see the naked backside of Tryndamere.  _"... IDOIT! Warn someone when you are changing!"_

Tryndamere wrestled with the fancy pants.

Ashe crossed her arms looking away. She stood fighting her eyes what kept trialing back to the of the man in front of her. She walked pasted the King as he pulled up the pants and then dawned his shirt. "I thought you said you would be waiting on me."

"I thought you'd take your sweet time. Guess you're in a hurry to get to that jawing you seem to like people to do." Tryndamere retorted.

"Ha, Like I want to spend my night listening to fools who think they can get me to agree to something moronic." Ashe said in an outburst as she turned walking to the door.

"Well I got you to agree to our little bet didn't I." The King said with a laud voice.

Ashe jerked the door open walking out in a rush.  _"How does that moron get under my skin so easy!?"_

"Well, looks like the Ice Queen has some fire in her somewhere." Tryndamere laughed as walked out after Ashe.

"Do not call me that." Ashe called back as she waited outside.

xxxXXXxxx

The events of the night had been pleasant enough. Speeches congratulating the new couple had been the order of the night, and Ashe had made great headway in settling a deal what would help her entire kingdom.  _"Peace... Unity... Prosperity... this is going to well."_

The party had been rather boring by Tryndamere standards, the drink was weak, the fireplace held a joke of a fire, the food was tasty but not really filling, and no one had even bother to throw a punch or kick yet. Most were not even telling stories of a good fight.  _"Maybe this is metal warfare... if this keeps up I'll die of boredom or hunger."_

Ashe nodded slightly as another nameless Demacian congratulated her politely. "Thank you."

"Aaah Queen Ashe it has a wonderful ring to it does it not." A short man in a pea colored outfit said.

Ashe raised an eye brow as she looked him over.  _"And here comes a sells pitch..."_ Ashe kept her face cold as she looked over the man. "I suppose."

"Lovely party the competition has thrown." The shorter sharp faced man said, flashing his hand out to greedily grab a small cracker and cheese off a plate that had been carried by. He crammed it into his mouth chewing quickly as he looked around but made sure to stay close to Ashe.

"Competition?" Ashe asked being sure to let no emotion cross her face.  _"This guy would make a good friend for twitch."_

Tryndamere was busy downing another weak bubbly beverage as he listened to the conversation, although he much more enjoyed the chat he was having with two of the guards about fights they'd been in. "Tell you want, go ahead, take your best shot." He said, finishing the drink and tapping his chest.

"Are you sure my Lor-" The Demacian guard was cut off by Tryndamere.

"Cut the crap and throw a damn punch already." Tryndamere said loudly.

The guard's punch was prefect form until it reached the king's chest, at which point the guards wrist bent at an extreme angle.

Tryndamere took a step back laughing at the guard who was shaking his hand while holding his wrist. "Damn, good punch." Tryndamere curled his hand into a fist before tapped the guard's breastplate lightly. "Ice that before it swell." Tryndamere noticed a large bowl of ice being carried by a servant and took it from their hands.

"Sir that is for the drinks!" the waiter whined before giving up and hurrying to get another bowl.

"Here." Tryndamere handed the bowl to the guard's good hand before grabbing his hurt wrist and pushed it into the bowl. "There. Yaa go, keep it in there."

"Thank aahh, You." The guard continued to hold his wrist in the ice as Tryndamere laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

Tryndamere walked away from the guard as he walked towards Ashe.

Ashe gritted her teeth, keeping her face stoic as she ignored the scene behind her.  _"Stick to the plan, Stick to the plan."_

"Yeah anyway." The short man started without finishing chewing. "I run a mining company just like the snobby guy throwing this little shindig. I'd like to offer you a better deal. See, I happen to know to know he is offering a contract that would give his company sole rights to mine the northern lands."

"Is that so..." Ashe remained silent as she sipped her drink.  _"He smells like twitch too..."_

"I know he is talking about bringing in better equipment and teaching your people to use it and what not. Then he takes a small cut off the top and you agree to only sell to Demacia at a good price." The man waved his hand like the offer was a bad idea.

Tryndamere stopped as he reached Ashe's side.

"Bad really... it takes time to teach people that stuff. No my company is based in Zaun and well bring our own workers and our own people who already know the tech. You let us do the mining and well sell it to the highest bidder and give you 60% profit. After we pay our workers and other 'cost' but don't worry about that." The man grabbed another bit of food as it passed.

"So we would only get the profit... What about my people who mine for a living and live in the area?" Ashe asked completely fighting the urge to break the fools nose.  _"Profit... yeah and I beat you pay yourself so much there isn't much. Arrogant rodent!"_

"You are the ruler right? well tell them to move their asses the country needs the land right? " The man said chuckling. "I mean 60% profit you can afford to give then plenty and they don't even have to work much right? Give em a job doing something they are good at... like shoveling snow or something."

"They are good at mining." Ashe said coldly.

"Well, could teach them, but would take so much time and that waste money so screw that! Naa why teach cold dogs new tricks." The man laughed like he had said a clever joke.

"So now my people are 'cold dogs'?" Ashe asked as her fist clinched so tightly she lost feeling in them. She narrowed her eyes but she remained otherwise outwardly calm.  _"I wounder if I can even be tried for murder in Demacia now..."_

"Deal!" Tryndamere said boldly.

Ashe's head jerked to her left to stare with a mix of anger, horror, and shock at the Barbarian. "Wha What!?" Ashe's voice was louder than she had meant to.

The man looked at the King for a full second before he held out his hand. "Great!"

"Hey hold on! Wait a second." Ashe said, her stoic face breaking into panic.  _"That deal will ruin our people."_

"I'm sick of waiting... and Screw shaking hands." Tryndamere said still smiling. He kept his voice low in the noisy room as he leaned in a little. "We have our own northern tradition to seal a deal like this. See we stand face to face and first you tap my chest then I tap yours. Its the manly way to agree on something important." Tryndamere laughed as he stood up straight.

The short man looked puzzled for a second. "Oh... ok... like this?" the short man reached out poking the King in the chest.

"No, no." The King said with grin. "Close your hand."

"Oh... ok." The short man made a fist before barely touching it to the King's chest as if he was knocking on a door. "Ok right?"

"Ok..." Tryndamere said as he grin became almost evil. "My turn."

Ashe watched in slow motion as her husband stepped into a massive right straight punch, his whole body turning as he threw his weight behind the punch.

Trynd made sure to follow through as the short man in the Pea colored outfit was taken completely off his feet, flying a good five feet before landing on a table and sliding over it then off onto the ground.

The entire room fell quite and no one moved. The man lay on the ground covered in a food, barely making a sound as he held his chest. his face looked like he wanted to be screen, if he had had any air left in his body to voice the scream he might have.

Tryndamere stood up straight putting his hands on his hips. "Well damn... I was ready to make a deal but if you won't stand up with me how can we..." Tryndamere reached out taking a small drink off a tray a waitress held. "Guess well keep looking for other offers." Tryndamere walked back over to a group of guards and started to chat like nothing had happened.

Ashe stood frozen as she watch two guards pick the coughing and moaning man up, and carry him out of the room.  _"That was not the plan... "_

xxxXXXxxx

Ashe made her way to the bed as she smiled to herself and called over her shoulder. "You know you could have been a bit more diplomatic in turning down that offer..."

"HAH! I was plenty diplomatic, I coulda punch him right in his rat face. If that deal was full of any more horse shit and I woulda." Tryndamere spat as he pulled his shirt off before pacing over to a small table. "And now for part two the to do list." He said as he stared at a green bottle.

Ashe sighed. "You have any clue how hard it was to convince the parties host that he wouldn't have to seal the agreement with you if we reached a deal."


	3. A Lifetime for A Lifetime

Ashe made her way to the bed, smiling to herself as she called over her shoulder. "You know, you could have been a bit more diplomatic in turning down that offer."

"I was plenty diplomatic, I shoulda punch him in his rat face. If that deal was full of any more horse shit, I woulda." Tryndamere spat as he pulled his shirt off before pacing over to a small table. "Now for part two the to do list."

Ashe watched him jog in place for a second before he took several long strides back and forth. "What are you..."

"Part one was the damn boring talking... Part two of my plan is this bastard brew, and part three is collecting on our sweet little bet." Tryndamere grabbed the bottle of Gragus' brew off the table before he pulled the cork from the bottle before downing the remain brew. Tryndamere lurked forward after a moment grabbing the table as he waited for the effects to kick in.

Ashe, sighed as she rested her forehead in her hand. Through her figures she watched his back while he held completely still. "If you hurry you can make it to the bathroom before you ruin another pair of pants..."

Tryndamere exhaled with a hiss before laughing louder than was needed. "Naaa I'm... fine... must been the carriage that caused us to lose it last time."

Ashe put her hands on her hips, the silk cape flowing gracefully behind her as she watched Tryndamere. "Of course, the completely normal carriage is to blame... not the insane high proof, magic infused, brew."

"Yeah well its about time for part three anyway. I think its about time I collect." Tryndamere said, standing up and putting his hands on his hips somewhat mimicking Ashe's pose. His face already starting to tinting a slight red.

"If you can still walk a straight line I might consider it." Ashe replied, turning as she reached up to undo the knot that held her cape on. Ashe flinched as she felt Tryndamere's arms wrap around her from behind, one arm sliding across her belly to rest one his palm on her hip, His other arm encircling her at chest height as his hand closed around hers.

Tryndamere held Ashe against his chest, his head tilting down as his lips brushed against the skin behind her ear. "Yah sure are cold. How bout I help yah with that?" Tryndamere's voice was a low rumble by Ashe's ear.

"Trynd?" Ashe stood rigid, barely drawing a breath as she felt the warmth from Tryndamere's hand on hers. " _This is our wedding night, It would not be wrong to..."_

A moment passed before Tryndamere let his hand slip over to the knot of the cape. A grin on his face as he let his forearm rest in the crease between Ashe's breast.

Ashe let herself drift in the heat coming from the barbarian, her eyes closing as she drew a deep breath letting the contact with his arm increase.  _"_ _I... I don't have to be alone."_

Tryndamere held her tighter. "Ashe..." Tryndamere's voice was a low hush, his lips still near her ear.

"Yes..." Ashe answered, her voice just short of being a moan.

"What kind of stupid knot is this?"

Ashe's eyes opened as she sighed.  _"Idiot..."_  Pushing Tryndamere's hands from herself, Ashe stepped took a deep breath, bringing her breathing under control. Ashe turned to face Tryndamere, bringing a cold stiff hand up to his chest halting him as he tried to stepped towards her. "This isn't happening." Ashe kept her eyes focused as she put on her icy mask. She stared at the man an arms length away from her. "You're just too drunk to think, there is too much at stake so we are sticking to the plan, for our peoples sake."

"I'm sticking to my plan?" Tryndamere held Ashe's gaze for a moment before his eyebrow raised as he looked down at the hand on his chest. "Seem like you like my plan better anyway."

Ashe followed his gaze to her hand as she realized her fingers had spread and her hand was gently cupping the muscles of his chest. Ashe flinched snatching her hand away. Her eyes darting back to meet Tryndamere's smug grin.  _"Moron."_ Ashe turned, walking towards her side of the large bed.

Tryndamere's face was flush as he swayed a bit. "Why are yah so damn set on being no fun?" Tryndamere brought one hand up to the side of his head as his vision spun. He kept his eyes on Ashe as she sat stiffly on the bed.

Ashe's hands rested on her knees, clenched into fist. "This is a political marriage, we are joined only to help our people. I won't lay with someone I do not love or who doesn't love me."

_"Whatever..."_ Tryndamere waved Ashe off like he was brushing away a fly. "Be alone for all I care." He muttered as he stalked to his side of the bed and sat, hunching is shoulders. _"This marriage is for my people safety... for that dream I will bare it... even if I gotta bear it alone."_ He brought one hand to his head that was starting to swim again in a dizzy blur from the brew.

The two sat in silence for a long time.

Ashe glanced behind her, allowing her eyes to trial over Tryndamere. She turned back and hung her head in silence.  _"Why am I disappointed? I should be joyous. He isn't forcing me to be a true wife, and this peace is the greatest victory for my people. How can I be so selfish? To wish I was free to find a real love."_ Ashe sucked in a short struggled breath, fighting the burning at the corner of her eyes. Her voice only a whisper.  _"_ I'm sick of being alone, but I want true love."

"What in the void do yah think I keep offering to give yah?" Tryndamere snapped, tuning to glare over his shoulder.

Ashe's eye sprung open as she realized she had spoken aloud. She turned, returning the glare to Tryndamere. "Your offer is hollow, nothing more than lust."

"Hollow!?" In an instant Tryndamere's vision was clear and he was on his feet rounding the foot of the bed. He stopped in front of Ashe, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her roughly up to a standing position. "I dare you, test my offer. See if that cold heart of yours can find any damn hollowness." Tryndamere's voice was tight with anger.

Ashe's breath was short and fast. She stared at the man in front of her. "I... let go of me..."

"So yah can be alone? If yah want love. I'm offering a lifetime for a lifetime." Tryndamere let his hands fall to his side, his hands clinched into fist.

Ashe dropped her gaze to the floor. Her jaw clinched as she shivered suddenly feeling cold. The burning in the corner of her eyes returned. Ashe held still for a long time until, with a tiny nod, she stepped forward closing the small gap between the two.  _"Don't be false... please."_ With one hand Ashe reached up undoing the knot that held her cape on. She let the cape drop from her shoulders to the floor. "I accept, I give you a lifetime..."

Tryndamere used his hand to turn Ashe's chin up to face him. "Now about our bet?"

Ashe met the smirk on the barbarian's face for only a second before she grimaced and swallowed. "And, already you are making me regret it." Ashe closed her eyes as Tryndamere's lips reached hers and the two tumbled back onto the bed.


	4. Fervor

Ashe met the smirk on the barbarian's face for only a second before she grimaced and swallowed. "And already, you are making me regret it." She closed her eyes as Tryndamere's lips reached hers and the two tumbled back onto the bed, Her arms wrapping around his neck to hold him in the kiss. Her mouth parting as her tongue slipped across Tryndamere's lips where the taste of Gragus' magical spirit still lingering there.

The two landed with Tryndamere straddling Ashe, his hands finding their way to her shoulders.  _"Like the Void am I letting you take the lead."_ His head still spinning from the drink as he parted his lips to deepen the exchange. He tilted his head, stealing a breath as the two fought for dominance in the exchange.

Ashe broke away first, as she sucked in a deep breath. She felt Tryndamere shift over her as he half kissed, half nibbled, along her jaw line until he reached her ear.

"The dress needs to go now." Tryndamere mumbled between breaths. One strong hand slipped from Ashe's shoulder to the bed before he pushed himself up. His other hand moved to the back of Ashe's neck as he began to fumble with the knot that held on her dress.

"What are you waiting for?" Ashe teased as she caught her breath and brought her hands to the bed, pushing herself up until her forehead rested against Tryndamere's. "Well?" Her eyes locked with his as both held still, taking in each others breath.

Tryndamere sat back a bit to balance as he moved his other hand up to help as he pulled and twisted at the knot.

"Problem?" Ashe coyly asked, her cool breath soft on Tryndamere's cheek.

Little time passed until Tryandamere resorting to glaring at Ashe, who was letting her enjoyment of his frustration show plainly. "Would it kill you to tie one normal damn knot?"

"Funny..." Ashe reached behind her neck brushing Tryndamere's hands away, her mouth curling into a sly smile.

A shiver ran down his spine, followed by a rush of heat everywhere else. He pulled back, a questioning eyebrow raising as Ashe grinned up at him. His breath was once again short and rushed as he waited.

"It is just..." Ashe paused. With nimble fingers, she worked the knot for a second before the cords of blue fabric slipped apart. "I really thought removing clothing would be a trick a barbarian would know."

"Oh don't worry..." Tryndamere paused, his hand moved up to her chin before his lip on hers forcefully pushed Ashe to her back. His hands moved to the collar of her dress, his eyes trialing over the woman under him, noting the curves that the dress clung to. "It is."

The sound of ripping fabric echoed through the room as Ashe felt a rush of air over her chest.  _"What just..."_ Ashe lifted her head, glancing down at the ripped dress before glaring up at the grinning fool. "Really?"

"You asked for a trick." Tryndamere said, his voice rough as he took in the view of Ashe's exposed body. A flat thin white cloth wrapped around only her chest preserving her modestly.

" _MORON!"_ Ashe covered her face, letting out an exasperated sigh. "I liked this dress."

"Shh, you'll like this more." Tryndamere responded in a breathy voice. His palm cupping her breast. He stared at her face as with every raise and fall her breathing, his hand pushed against her.

Ashe leaned up reaching her hand to cup Tryndamere's face. She felt his hot breath on her wrist as her palm brushing over his rough stubble. "I'd better." She breathed as she let her fingers glide over his face, tracing a cool soft path along his jaw line and then lopping over his ear to rest in the space behind his ear. His face felt so warm as she brought her lips to his again, wrapping her arms around his neck, this time being the one to pull them both flat to the bed.

Tryndamere began to press with his hand, working over Ashe and devouring the moans he earn from her. "Move up." He lifted himself as she slide further on to the bed, and out of the ruined dress.

Ashe arched her back as she felt his lips on her neck and then her collar as his hand ran down her body.

Tryndamere used his chin to catch and then push the fabric that covered her breast, as his mouth teased the soft skin underneath. He rested his palm on the simple cloth garment that covered Ashe's lower modesty. Over and over his fingers cupped her as he pressed with his palm, kneading her.

"What are y-" Ashe clinched her jaw, sucking in a breath through her teeth as Tryndamere's teeth encircled her breast.  _"Who does he think he is?"_ Her eyes closed and her mind foggy as she breathed heavily. "What do you think you're doing?"

Tryndamere began to roughly tap her womanhood with his middle finger. "If yah got a better idea for something more fun speak up." He keep the rhythm slow and toying as he stared up at Ashe. "Whadda yah want?"

Ashe kept her breath as steady as she could.  _"Like the Void is he winning at this."_  She refused to speak as she fought flinching at each tap, the thin undergarment giving little protection.

Tryndamere smirked. "Well if yah bored we should move on."

XXXxxxXXX

The shovel head shattered, metal fragments scattering into the snow covered ground. "I Yield!" Scream the man as he stumbled backwards into a snowdrift, dropping the shattered makeshift weapon.

The spiked flail crushed through snow, leaving only a red mist that fell painting the small snowy knoll as it settled. Straightening up, the woman turned to look over the village that burned. The sun barely shown and most of the area was lit with the red blazing fires of the huts. "Never mind living with honor, they can't even die with it."

"MY QUEEN, MY QUEEN!" A horseback rider yelled as he waved a free hand to the woman.

The Woman bushed the already frozen red mist from her face. She turned to the rider as he pulled up next to her and dismounted in a rush.

"My Queen, I have news!" The man said as he dug into a satchel at his hip and pulled out a fine scroll.

"Enough Sigurd, I'm no Queen, Yet." The woman said with a huff, her breath circling her in a white cloud. "Now what news is this?"

"Its about that coward." Sigurd handed the scroll over.

The woman snatched the paper from the messenger. Her eyes scanning over it, reaching the bottom before she started again from the brow furrowed and she pushed the paper back into the mans hands. "Read it..."

"My Queen?" Sigurd asked.

The Woman looked away, her jaw tight as she looked at the ground. "That script... is foreign to me." She gripped the collar of her armor, pulling it away from her neck to let her breath with ease while looking down. "If you can, Read it for me."

Sigurd looked at the text, the letters styled in a common script used by nearly all of Valoran. "Are you injured?"

"I am fine. What does it say?" The woman asked in a low voice.

Sigurd nodded, holding the paper as he glanced over it again. "Of course. It is an announcement. Ashe ruler of the Avarosan has wed Tryndamere the Barbarian leader. The rest of Valoran is recognizing them as King and Queen of all Freljord. A celebration for them is being held in Damacia"

"WHAT!?" The woman looked up her eyes wide as she left her weapon handle leaning on her side to snatch the paper with both hands staring at it. "That whore! THAT CHEAP! WHORE! COWARD!" The woman used both hands to crumple the paper into a ball before she threw it to the ground. She brought her hand up, placing two fingers in her mouth before taking in a deep breath and letting out a shrill whistle. "BRISTLE COME!"

With a loud rumble, a massive Freljord boar lumbered around the corner of a burning hut and charged to the Woman's side. With almost no effort the woman swung herself up into the saddle on the back of the boar, her flail resting across her lap.

"My Queen, Sejuani, what do we do?"

Sejuani's face flashed with furry. "We're finished here. Sigurd, get the men, We ride to greet that Coward." Sejuani dug her heels into the side of Bristle spurring the boar forward.

XXXxxxXXX

Long blonde hair flowed as the woman turned. "I see, when did this happen."

"If all has gone well, it was scheduled for very early this morning ma'am." The kneeling woman said. "Is there a message I may take back with me. Good tidings from the Frostgaurd?"

"Certainty, it is too joyous a reason for a mere message. The bringing together of our people. This union brings new hope." The long haired woman smiled as she walked. "I believe I should go myself. We must make a great show of solidarity."

The short messenger her face gleeful as she nodded then bowed. "That is wonderful I will depart at once so we may make ready for your visit."

"Depart? No no. Wouldn't you rather stay a while and rest. You have traveled very far with such wondrous news. As a reward please stay a while and enjoy the city."


End file.
